Alpha Team (Alpha-Zulu Corps)
Roderick-A207|status = Active|image = |subs = * Steven-A231 * Stewart-A210 * James-A208 * Elizabeth-A221 * Edward-B234}}Alpha Team, originally Tiger Team, was a team of super soldiers primary from . The team was as a command squadron, containing the Alpha-Zulu Corps best spartans and were known for their command and high risk missions. The team had seen multiple deployments during the and Post War Eras. Overview Alpha Team was formed in 2536 by the Office of Naval Intelligence Section three. The team was comprised of Roderick-A207, Steven-A231, Stewart-A210, Elizabeth-A221, and James-A208. The team was later joined by Edward-B234 in 2545 after helping to form the Alpha-Zulu Corps. The team has seen multiple deployments throughout the and the Post War Era. The spartans were all pulled from the companies along with the rest of the Alpha-Zulu Corps years prior to large scale operations such as and . The team was later more prominently active during the later years of the war and Post-War Era. The members of Alpha were issued MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor as standard Spartan equipment. Each member also received a unique armor ability into each suit granting them something unique to bring to the table. The abilities ranged from armor lock, to a strength unit. Alpha was also incredibly diverse in terms of combat as again each members was from a different field of hard training. For example, Stewart preferred heavy weapons and explosives over Steven who favored quiet, hit and run tactics. After the war ended, Alpha along with the Alpha-Zulu Corps was redeployed to San Andreas, Vixel for it was to be their new home. Within time, the team was working with local law enforcement as believed that in order for more citizens to become spartans, older ones must be more human and heroic. During the Post-War Era, Alpha took on many more assignments as they took action in the Battle of San Andreas, the Vixel Rebellion and the Battle of Cereus-12. Team Composition and Loadouts 1. Captain Roderick Stein A-207: Field Leader of Alpha-Zulu Corps and Alpha Team (ALPHA-1) * Weapons: Assault Rifle and Magnum * Armor Ability: Strength Unit 2. LT Steven Neeson A-231: Second in Command of Alpha and Sniper (ALPHA-2) * Weapons: Weapons: Sniper Rifle and DMR * Armor Ability: Active Camo 3. Chief Warrant Officer Stewart Cruiser A-210: Weapon Specialist (ALPHA-3 * Weapons: Shotgun and Spartan Laser * Armor Ability: Armor Lock 4. Sergeant Major James Banks A-208: Pilot (ALPHA-4) * Weapons: Assault Rifle and Magnum * Armor Ability: Speed Unit 5. Gunnery Sergeant Elizabeth Pratt A-221:Medic (ALPHA-5) * Weapons: Battle Rifle and Sub-machine Guns * Armor Ability: Bubble Shield 6. Sergeant Major Edward James B-234:Scout (ALPHA-6) * Weapons: Assault Rifle and Rocket Launcher * Armor Ability: None Human-Covenant War Battle of Demeter-4 Entering the atmosphere of Demeter-4 onboard the UNSC Defender of Mercy on February 23rd 2537, Tiger (Alpha prior to joining the Alpha-Zulu Corps) came into contact with a small Covenant vessel. Steven and James came up with a plan to board the ship undetected and enter the system. Boarding the ship, Tiger Team used a drifting pelican which attracted the Covenant. Once onboard, Tiger made their way through the hanger and into a service deck. Through the small deck, the spartans entered a free space between decks for cover until they arrived on the planet. Dropping out of the cruiser, Tiger quietly navigated themselves to a small Covenant AA station. Roderick ordered Steven and Elizabeth to take to the high ground to provide intel, recon, and cover fire for the rest of the team. Roderick, Stewart and James moved through Covenant defenses to take out the AA's currently firing at UNSC Army Base Striker. As the team moved in on one AA, they were spotted and fired upon. Providing the fire necessary, Steven and Elizabeth soon came under fire themselves. James and Roderick then had to defend both Steven and Elizabeth plus Stewart as he planted explosives onto the AA's. Able to hold off the Covenant, Tiger then retreated to the cliffside and jumped off to survive. While going down the cliff, Stewart detonated the explosives killing almost 150 Covenant and destroying both AA guns. Reaching Striker Base, Tiger proceeded to clear the Covenant from the facility, and re-activated three AA guns and basic station defenses. Tiger met up with Major Kirby and were then reassigned to strike a nearby city controlled by the Covenant. At the time, Sergeant Major Roderick Stein then moved Tiger to Janson City. The spartans were able to place several beacons around the city in heavy Covenant places of interest and deployments for orbital bombardment. Leaving the city onboard a stolen phantom, Tiger gave the word and the Defender of Mercy used its MAC rounds and severed large Covenant controlled sectors. Brining in Battlegroups 110 and the North Fleet, Demeter-4 and the UNSCDF were able to push the Covenant off world leaving only three ships left against the UNSC twenty seven ships. With their heroism, the members of Tiger were promoted with Roderick now being a Captain in the UNSC Army. 2540's As the 2540's began, Roderick and then Tiger Team was approached by ONI and were enlisted into the Alpha-Zulu Corps. A division of spartans that would contain members of Alpha Company and its successors. ONI demanded that Tiger take the role of Alpha in the Corps and so they complained and meet Captain James Avery. At the time, Roderick was nothing more than a Major in the Army but as their first mission, Alpha was sent to New Amsterdam. Once there, Roderick and Alpha proved their tactical, strategic and military prowess ten fold. After returning to the UNSC Hamlet, Avery pulled several top strings in ONI and got Roderick to the rank of Captain. Battle of New Amsterdam The first mission for the Alpha-Zulu Corps, Tiger Team was renamed as Alpha Team and were deployed to New Amsterdam, Steven's home world. Alpha was deployed to Fulcrum City and given full freedom on what to do. Steven would use his knowledge of the city and navigate Alpha through to hit strategic spots for both the Covenant and UNSC. Stewart, Elizabeth and James would later run a distraction for the Covenant leading a large attack force while Roderick and Steven went underground to eliminate the Covenant. Using the swears of the city, the two were able to place several explosives right underneath large Covenant deployments surrounding the city. After the UNSC pulled out of the city, Roderick and Steven detonated the explosives and almost sunk the city, but were able to destroy almost an entire Covenant army and cause a large enough distraction for the UNSC Hamlet to shoot down at least one corvette. Mission to Salem Alpha was then deployed to the city of Salem, Steven's home town which was decimated by Covenant forces and was attacking several army bases there. Surprisingly, the spartans were ordered for civilian evacuation as it was left to Sierra Team to reinforce the front lines. Moving through the city, the spartans found a civilian but Steven was angered by who they found, Pablo Martinez. Almost killing Martinez for running his life, Steven stopped once he heard Pablo knew where is father was. Agreeing to take him to his father in exchange for his life, Pablo lead Alpha to a warehouse were several civilians were in hiding with Steven's father Maxwell leading them. Steven and his father were able to re-connect but then the Covenant attacked the warehouse. Alpha, Pablo and Maxwell went to work defending the civilians with Pablo severely injured. Though his hatred for Pablo was large, Steven would let him die. Calling in pelicans, Alpha held out the best they could but soon a Jackal sniper was able to slip through onto a rooftop and shoot Maxwell in the head, killing instantly. Pushed to the point of pure rage, Steven shot the Jackal throw down his sniper, pulled out his knives and went at the Covenant with his bare fist. Killing a dozen Covenant, it was only when the pelicans with Sierra Team that Steven snapped out of his rage. Though his city and father were dead, the UNSC was able to pull an entire fleet to New Amsterdam and resulted in an UNSC victory. Battle of New Century The Battle of New Century began with the Covenant attacking the capital New London. After a day, the Hamlet was deployed with the Corps to defeat the Covenant. Captain Avery would devise most of the plans including the opening assault, OPERATION Dive-bomb, deploying Bravo Team. The spartans were successful, and thus Alpha Team deployed to Next Dawn Base along with Delta Team to prepare their next assault in OPERATION Red Rover. Far into the night, Delta Leader reported the operation a failure as several marines laid dead and soon, Delta went dark. Roderick would send Bravo to save Delta with both teams made it back alive. OPERATION: Sandstorm Afterwards the Covenant captured the Lapus Desert and Gorge, forcing Roderick and Avery devised OPERATION: Sandstorm. Spartan Teams Alpha, Bravo, Echo, Yankee, and Zulu were deployed each attacking three massive Covenant stating areas in the Lapus Desert. During the attack, George-A255 and William-B303 found and hijacked a scarab tank and began to use it to aid the spartans. Bravo Team then joined in as Julius-B301 managed the weapons while Benjamin-B300 provided outside fire. Echo Team would join Bravo and hijack banshees but only after one of their own died by a wraith blast. As one successful unit, the spartans made their way to three massive stating areas in Lapus Desert. Willian-B303 and George-A255 used the scarab they hijacked to obliterate the center area while Benji, Julius and Echo Team cleared the far east area about four cliques out. Alpha Yankee and Zulu were then tasked with eliminating the area to the west about 10 cliques away from the central area. After four hours of battle, Roderick reported the operation as a success despite the heavy air force causalities and the single dead spartan. Attacks on New London Just six days after the recapture of the Lapus Desert, New London was hit hard by multiple Covenant ships. Benjamin then deployed Bravo Team to assist with civilian evacuation and UNSC retreat to somewhere either off world or to the Lapus Desert. On the 24th the Covenant began to attack Next Dawn Base with Bravo being deployed to secure the area. While Julius and George stayed at the base to drive off a Corvette, Benji and Will went to the surrounding buildings to rearm several AA guns around the facility. Successfully driving the Covenant away from the base, Bravo Team gave the go on using orbital rounds, said rounds destroyed the corvette. New Stellic City On November 29th 2545, Covenant forces invaded New Stellic City, and turned it into a dark zone. Alpha Team along with Bravo and Foxtrot move into the Covenant dark zone which contained the whole city, in order to get a full read on New Stellic. Moving into the city at 23:30 hours, the spartans made their way through, silencing all Covenant they found. By 1 o'clock in the morning, Benji and Steven-A231 had found the Covenant command center. Benji along with Foxtrot Team were deployed to the center and easily took it over. Clearing the skies for an opening for the Hamlet, Benjamin-B300 contacted Captain Avery stating the mission was a success. Roderick and Bravo were then deployed to New Stellic's beachhead East Defense facility when Captain Avery ordered all members of the Alpha-Zulu Corps onto the UNSC Altman including Stein. Knowing that the beachhead was far to important, Bravo stayed behind and sacrificed themselves so that the Altman could escape with Alpha onboard. Fall of Reach Arriving on Reach along with NOBLE Team, the Alpha-Zulu Corps quickly went to work clearing out local Covenant forces. Roderick became a mission advisor to Captain Holand along with aid from ex-member of Bravo Team, Carter-A259. Operations were moving smoothly until the Covenant attacked New Alexandria, a mega city near the spartans HQ. Alpha was sent in but their pelican was almost instantly shot down by Covenant AA's as they entered the city. Roderick then ordered Alpha to change the objective from civilian evacuation to taking out the AA's. Finding some marines and ODST's along the way, Alpha recruited them and deployed them to the far west while Steven-A231, James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221 went to the east and Roderick, Stewart-A210 and Edward-B234 hit the middle. The spartans successfully destroyed their AA's while the marines were all but killed. Luckily, with the AA's down, the Altman was able to destroy the third but was severally damaged. Captain Michael Tarkin then sent down Sierra Team along with Charlie and Mike Teams and a legion of marines to secure the old Covenant AA centers and to establish a permitter. Moving inward to complete their primary objective, Alpha Team found a prison camp and freed a group of thirty-five civilians. Moving them to the New Alexandria airport fro evacuation, Alpha was then tasked with defending the airport while Spartan B-312 reactivated the defense complex across the river. Holding out just long enough, Alpha was able to complete their objective. Returning to the Altman, Alpha was then tasked with gathering necessary parts for repairs as the Altman was heavily damaged during the Siege of New Alexandria. After repairs were made, Admiral Stanford Doland ordered a full retreat of all human forces from Reach as the planet was lost, and on August 30th the Altman left with the Alpha-Zulu Corps. Battle of Earth October 22nd 2552, the Covenant found Earth and the final battle of the war had begun. Alpha Team was soon deployed to New Mombasa and took up the role of front line assault. With the spartans help, the UNSC was able to regain almost five miles of territory and were constantly moving forward. That night, more and more Covenant ships came to Earth and New Mombasa. Roderick had to make a choice, spend the night in the dark with injured marines or find a means of escape to save the wounded lives. Taking the latter of the two, Roderick found a Spirit landing near their location. Together Roderick and Alpha Team's pilot would raid the drop ship and successfully capture it. Getting everyone onto the Spirit, Roderick went to Sydney and contacted the UNSC Security Council stating that the income Spirit was them and that they needed a medical crew ASAP. After landing at the UNSC Council building, the medical crew went to work and Alpha was called to see the council. Reporting directly to the council, Alpha was then placed on several stealth operstions with Spartan Team Oscar. On October 30th Alpha and Oscar were investigating a Covenant outpost near the town of Voi. Seeing a massive Covenant deployment area by the town, Roderick requested permission to attack. His request was granted and with Oscar, Echo, Foxtrot, Quebec, Yankee, Tango and November attacked the deployment area with over thirty-thousand marines including air force and army soldiers. After a ten day along operation, the Covenant fell and Roderick was victorious, but at the cost of almost twenty-thousand soldiers and several spartans. Roderick and the rest of Alpha was then deployed to Moscow to assist Orange Team and Purple Team. When Alpha arrived, their first task was to successful defend several locations of interest for the Covenant. As Alpha completed their task, the Covenant raids kept coming and almost never stopped until the Spartan II's arrived on the scene. Allowing Timothy-127 and Gary-009 to take command, the ten spartans went into a Covenant dark zone surrounding Siberia and within hours took control of the area. On November 17th Roderick deployed the Alpha-Zulu Corps to New Mombasa to not let any Covenant escape while the Spartan II's cut a hole in Covenant defense to attack their heart. After the Master Chief left Earth, the Alpha-Zulu Corps was re-deployed to Mars for a memorial service. Post War After the ended in 2553, the Alpha-Zulu Corps returned to Earth to await their next deployment. ONI then moved the Corps to San Andreas, Vixel as it was one of Humanity's military powerhouses. Once on the planet, the spartans of Alpha received a new member, the AI Dan-Verse. The AI was created by Dr. Francis Andrew Arc, father of Captain Lucas Arc. The AI took the form of a green spartan wearing Mark V armor. Dan-Verse was created and deployed in 2558. In 2554, the Spartan IV program and branch were created. In doing so, ONI needed a face for the Spartan III's, as was the face for the Spartan-II's and was the face for the Spartan-IV's. Therefore, they chose the Alpha-Zulu Corps and more specifically, Alpha Team. The UEG needed faith in all spartan programs in order to get more people to volunteer for the Spartan Branch. Battle of San Andreas On June 18th 2558, a Covenant fleet, the Fleet of Regretful Redemption attacked San Andreas. Roderick and Steven then deployed Echo, Foxtrot, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Romeo, Whiskey, and Shield Teams to combat the Covenant. Alpha soon also deployed only after almost every member of Shield Team was killed except Kyle-A245. Pushing back against the Covenant, Roderick was soon severely wounded as he saved the life of Edward-B234 from a energy sword. Steven and Alpha then took Roderick back to the Altman and then assumed command. Operation SUNRISE Roderick gathered marine snipers, James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221, the group went along a ridge line to scout out a potential Covenant threat. Scooping out a large deployment on Tamarin Island, Steven and James went along placing explosives to trap Covenant forces. The following day, Operation SUNRISE began with Oscar Team leading the initial assault, Roderick and Alpha provided covering fire from above and soon attacking a Covenant Comm Relay on the top of the ridge. Once Oscar had completed their objective, Steven and Stewart were able to destroy the relay and the operation was deemed as a victory. Separatist Alliance On the 18thof July, Alpha Team and Mike Team lead a large attack force to retake San Andreas. Surrounded, the UNSC was surly done for if it was not for the assistance of traitors to the Covenant, the Separatist. The Separatist were a group of hundreds of Sangheili who rebelled against the Fleet of Regretful Redemption and joined the Swords of Sanghelios. The Alliance was lead by Field Marshal Uhze Nostrum and a Zealot Zaz 'Solok. After the alliance was made, the separatist base was placed under attack by the Loyalist. Ordering Alpha to escape, Roderick and Nostrum found a way to escape and reunite with the spartans almost six hours later. High Command The following day, Vixel's High Command Center was placed under siege by three CCS-Class Cruisers. In response, Alpha Team is deployed with Quebec Team. Breaking into the facility, Quebec Team fought their ways to the top floor and freed the High Council members and escorted them down outside for evac. Clearing a path, Alpha Team eliminated banshees whilst two pelicans came to take the spartans home. Just before the spartans could leave, he were forced to witness the glassing of dozens of civilians and innocents. In response to that assault, the UNSC and Separatist agreed and devised Operation: DOUBLE FRONT. Operation DOUBLE FRONT Launching a massive assault on the Regretful Redemption's last major hold on the city, Alpha Team, November and the Separatist Alliance launch a four front assault. Nostrum would lead the distraction whilst Alpha would slip in past enemy lines to strike the heart of the Covenant and Alpha-Zulu Corps would supply the air defense. Once entering the mining district, Alpha received word that a super nuke, able of leveling the whole city was nearby. Ordering Steven-A231, James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221 to continue their mission, Roderick-A207, Stewart-A210 and Edward-B234 headed for the nuke. Stoping the nuke with assistance from India Team, Alpha Team was able to complete their objective. But, a large portion of the city was decimated as an earthquake spawned to due a second nuke that went off. In response, Roderick orders the rest of the Separatist off world along with the Alpha-Zulu Corps, therefore, Steven and the rest of the Spartans follow suit. Roderick and Nostrum then depart for the main nuclear weapon and Fin Krudom. As Nostrum and Krudom engaged in a honor duel, Roderick opened fire against the incoming remnant forces. Roderick was able to fend off the soldiers, but Nostrum was defeated in battle and killed by Krudom. With a simple bullet, Roderick killed Krudom and effectively ended the battle. After the battle the entire corps attended a memorial service to the fallen heroes of the battle along with the Separatist would then joined the Swords of Sanghelios. Classified Op 3777-0984-JB-EP During the James and Elizabeth were called in on several classified operations to deal with rising and other Covenant threats. In late 2559, James and Elizabeth were recalled from Alpha to be redeployed to New Lagos as several ships were seen entering and exiting the planet. James and Elizabeth were deployed with the ODST Team, Delta-3. Entering the atmosphere, the team was quickly engaged by the insurrectionist group, Coalition of the New Earth Government. The team went into a small dog fight with James doing the best he could but it was not good enough as he and his team was shot down onto the planet's surface. Using his knowledge of what was, James navigated the group to the area of interest, an Insurrectionist compound. Slipping into the compound, the group entered the server room and continued on their operations. James and Elizabeth would arrest the leader while he ODST's would get the data needed. The spartans made their way towards the command center. Once at the center, the spartans killed or wounded the insurgents and captured their leader, Colonel Robert Jacobs. Returning to the server room, the group forced the colonel to downloaded the files. After the files were obtained, the group set havoc nukes all around the station and using an Insurrectionist ship to escape, destroyed the station. The mission was a success. Skirmish at Mekron City Two years after the Battle of San Andreas, New San Andreas had been built in its place. As the month of August began, an elite splitter group from the Regretful Redemption came and attacked New San Andreas. The battle was short lived and luckily, no civilian casualties. But in late August the same year, the group attacked Mekron City, the second mega city in the country Espoz. Alpha Team was deployed to Crimson Tide Base to deal with the threat. Pushing the Covenant back to a single LZ, Stewart was not holding back against the Covenant as he grabbed an elite by its mouth, throw it to the ground and proceeded to beat him mercilessly. After the battle, Stewart the upgraded his armor to a more powerful version to allow him to move even faster in the field. Battle of Sydney On July 17th 2564 Roderick and the rest of Alpha Team were redeployed to Sydney Australia to report to the UNSC Security Council. Once there, they met up with Fireteam Guardian and received their assignments. Alpha was to oversee Titan on their objective of tracking and hunting down Insurrectionist in the UEG Capital. Within time, the spartans hunted down rogue spartans and their organization. Guardian handled air contacts whilst Alpha evacuated civilians and other insurgents. After the battle, and Guardian's assault on Luna, Roderick was promoted to the rank of Colonel in which he accepted. Vixel Rebellion Throughout 2564, the planet Vixel has had a major uproar of protest and local engagements with protestors but on February 19th, 2565 an UNSC comm station went dark. The UNSC Altman deployed Zulu Team to investigate with Roderick overseeing the whole operation. Within minutes, the spartans were engaged by rebel forces and by the end of the hour, Zulu Team was dead, the Vixel Rebellion had begun. Battle of the Behera Territory In the Republic of Gonan lies the Behera Territory, a massive range of mountains and deserts. By April 2565, the Vixel Rebellion had completely captured the territory and moved into the republic. In response, Alpha along with a mass deployment of marines and several UNSC ships were deployed to the area. Easily the UNSC began to reclaim its land when a rebel pilot dropped a havoc nuke into the area and killed thousands including Alpha Team member, Edward-B234. Pulling due to loss of forces and overwhelming numbers, the UNSC was forced to give up the Behera Territory. Battle for San Andreas and Battle of Chun Kin May 1st 2565, New San Andreas' shipyards were placed under attack by rebel forces. Unable to do anything, the rebels soon made their way into the park district and captured it. Setting up a defense network, it appeared that the Park District was the rebels for now. In October of the same year, Alpha Team was then deployed to Chun Kin with local militia groups to take down a small rebel cell in the country. Crushing the rebels easily, Alpha then returned to the Altman and then discovered the state of New San Andreas. On December 21st the rebellion moved into New San Andreas by attacking a tunnel system, Alpha Team is sent to stop them. After recapturing the Park District and the shipyards, the UNSC chased the rebellion out of New San Andreas from the Botanical Gardens. Battle of Mekron City Hills and Battle of the Southern Tribal Lands Deploying back to Mekron City, Alpha was sent to stop a small attack on the city by locating their bunker and arresting or killing the rebels. Interrogating some of the rebels they arrested, Alpha Team learns the names of the leaders of Vixel Rebellion. One such leader was the general, Matthew Cross, thus November Team was deployed to the Southern Tribal Lands. Early, Cross was engaged by Spartan Team Tango a few months prior with two dead spartans. Taking out the Command A year after the rebellion invaded New San Andreas, the rebellion has then attacked Sector 27, right by the capital, New Century, Stellic, Vixel Benjamin-B300 birth place. Sometime in September 2566, Sierra Team assassinated General John Scrapper in the Southern Tribal Lands. Six days later, General Cross was arrested by November Team but on Michael-G047 returned. Only two days later, New Century was placed under siege and the Corps was deployed. Roderick and Alpha Team were sent to the Kalos Nature Reserve to clear the far west front. Later, Alpha was sent into the city to protect the bridge to the space elevator. There, Roderick and Alpha stayed until they were redeployed to the Appatos Mountains to arrest ex Admiral Stanford Doland, the team was successful. Returning to New Century, Alpha's pelican was shot down by rebel forces, but luckily all the spartans including Doland survived. Forced to escort the prisoner to the UNSC Central Hub, Roderick was more determined to destroy the AA's in the area. Entrusting Doland's protect to Steven and the rest of Alpha, Roderick then headed for the AA's. Climbing up a 104 story tall building, Roderick was able to destroy the AA's and open a hole for UNSC Navy to attack. Lighting a flair, Roderick had nothing to do besides wait and provide cover fire for UNSC forces on the ground. Returning to Alpha on the 5th of January 2567, Roderick learned that only two more leaders existed, General Thomas Montesquieu and Supreme General Connor Stewart. Nearly twenty days later, the rebellion finally stop their siege on New Century. The Siege lasted for five months and three days. Finale Alpha Team was then deployed to capture General Montesquieu. Landing in the Chun Kin mountains, Alpha Team went to work and killed all of Thomas' men. Steven-A231, not wasting anytime, began to fight the general hand-to-hand with both combatants holding their own against the other. Unfortunately, it was Montesquieu who gained the upper hand and captured Steven, holding him at gun point whilst Alpha Team aimed for the rebel. Knowing he lost, Thomas pulled the trigger, killing the spartan and Roderick's best friend. Alpha Team made the arrest but with protest from Roderick. Constantly interrogating the general, both Elizabeth and James were called in to interrogate Thomas and received the information needed to end the rebellion, the location of Connor Stewart. Alpha Team along with an ODST platoon were deployed Azod and attacked the rebel base, with Stewart still inside. Within minutes, Connor was arrested, but not before he assassinated Stewart-A210 of Alpha Team. The Rebellion had ended but with the deaths of half of Alpha Team 2570's and Onward James-A208: Do you really want to keep doing this? Roderick look at yourself, you are a 64 year old man, this isn't right. '' '''Roderick: '''What do I have left James? You've got Elizabeth, a nice place, good friends outside of this hell-hole. What do I have? Bullets and a temper. '' After surviving humanity for far to long, both James and Elizabeth retired from the Spartan Branch and eventually got married and adapted the name 'Smith'. The two moved to Harvest and continued to live a nice life an adapted abut two children, named Henry Smith and Allison Smith. Roderick on the other hand, stayed with the UNSC and continues to fight for humanity against constant insurrectionist and Covenant Remnant Forces. Sometime in 2574, Roderick was once again outfitted with an AI, her name being Louise after Dan-Verse had died almost two decades ago. Roderick (or has he prefers, ALPHA-1) has had numerous operations since the beginning of the 2570's but almost all remain highly classified and several are registered as non-existed. Battle of Cereus-12 A minor skirmish is more or less the term to use here, but the Battle of Cereus-12 still held massive weight on Roderick's head as the man was no younger than sixty-seven years old. Regardless, Roderick held is own and was able to bring down several phantoms and countless Covenant. Although Roderick was injured during the fray by a Fuel Rode round near his location, he persisted and refused to retire until the mission was done. After the operation, Roderick still refuse to stay down and thus was demoted by the UNSC Security Council to the rank of Major. Confirmed Kill Counts Roderick-A207: 7,658 Steven-A231: 6,120 Stewart-A210: 6,822 James-A208: 5,210 Elizabeth-A221: 5,305 Edward-B234: 2,145 Total Kills for Alpha Team: 33,260 Category:Alpha-Zulu Corps Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:SPARTAN Teams